An Atomic Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While exploring the mansion one day, Ally gains a new friend. Tickles and fluff for y'all! Done as a request for Sparkling Lover, so please, no flames.


**Here is a request story for Sparkling Lover. Here you go, girl! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**An Atomic Friendship**

Ally raced around the Grant Mansion, giggling as she evaded Chromastone and Heatblast, who were trying to catch her, both smiling as they chased her. Finally, Chromastone used his flight ability and caught up to the hyper youngster. "Gotcha!" he said, holding her as she giggled and hugged him. Heatblast laughed at the sight and also accepted a hug from Ally. The moment was interrupted when the aliens' communicators went off.

"Looks like we're needed," said Heatblast.

Ally was disappointed, but understood. Plumber's business was very important and Chromastone kneeled to her height. "We'll continue our game after Heatblast and I get back, alright?" he promised her.

"Okay," she said happily. The two headed out and Ally decided to explore the mansion. It was huge and as she was walking down the hall, she saw something sticking out from the walkway of one door and picked it up. It looked like a futuristic phone, but she wasn't sure. "I better put this in here," she said to herself and walked into the room, only to stop short.

"Wow," she said, her eyes seeing all the neat gadgets in the room. Parts of things were sitting on a workbench waiting and there were models of all kinds. She felt the artist in her begin to stir as she committed the models to memory. "These will be great to draw."

She was so wrapped up in looking at the shiny models that she didn't notice she was being watched until she heard a voice.

"What are you doing here in my room?"

Ally jumped and yelped in surprise. Turning, she saw the speaker was a tall white robot with glowing green arms and a glowing circle on his chest. He looked futuristic too. Ally then looked at him and noticed how he didn't move and his question to her seemed to be curious instead of angry.

"I, uh, I found this in the hall," she said, holding out the device to him. He took it.

"Ah, thank you, youngling. I was wondering where it had gone," he said. Ally giggled a little, not feeling afraid now.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"My name is Atomix," he said in his bubbling, echoing voice. "And who are you, youngling?"

Ally tried to hold back her giggles at his voice. "Ally," she said.

"Ah, Rachel's cousin," he said and Ally struggled harder to not laugh at his voice. "What is so funny?" he asked her.

"Sorry, your voice is making me laugh," she admitted. "But in a good way."

"Oh?" said Atomix, who then chuckled deviously. "I know another good way to make you laugh."

Ally didn't have time to think as Atomix moved quickly and caught her. "Hey!" she giggled out and then laughed in surprise as she felt his large white fingers tickling her silly. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHA!"

"My, my, how ticklish you are, youngling," Atomix chuckled as he sped up the tickling, running his fingers up and down her ribs and sides and then tickling her stomach fast, making Ally shriek with giggles.

"NO! PLEASE! STO-HO-HO-HO-OP!" she begged him through her contagious laughter. Atomix chuckled again and let her up, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. Ally smiled as she hugged him.

"I like you, Atomix," she said to him, making him chuckle again.

"I like you too, youngling," he said.

Rachel then came up the stairs and smiled. "Ah, I was wondering what the hullabaloo was all about," she said.

"Just me tickling your cousin, little one," said Atomix.

Rachel let out a somewhat exasperated sigh. "Atomix, I'm not that short," she pointed out.

"But you're still shorter than me," he pointed out.

The older girl smiled. "Yeah, you're right," she said, hugging him as he returned her hug and then hugged both girls, who also hugged each other and him, happy to have such a great friend.

* * *

**And that's how Ally met Atomix.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
